


A Tail of Two Boys

by Brianneinlove



Series: whips, and chains and gags... Oh my! [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Rings, Collars, Cum Marking, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, POV Tony Stark, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Tony, Voyeurism, bloodplay (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianneinlove/pseuds/Brianneinlove
Summary: My dearest Dom thought we needed to have ‘public time’ after an interviewee thought to try to put their hands on Bucky during the interview. I think Steve needs this more than we do but gotta love Biology. Even though we are this tired all it takes Steve giving us the simplest of orders to keep us going. I love him, we love him, and there is something hot and raw about allowing that basic primal instinct take over our actions. Letting us play on our biology like we are now. Hot, sweaty, covered in our Dom’s marks. Happy and needy god he takes the perfect care of us both and we want the world to see it.





	1. I love biology

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit soft in chapter one but will get harder and may need to update tags in Chapter 2. Everything is consensual and wanted there is no NON CON aspects of this story.

I am sitting at the opposite side of Bucky who is hooked to the saint Andrews cross on stage. The cross has been turned sideways so we are 90 degrees to the audience. It has already been a long night. I had spent the first part of it being tied down and forced to LISTEN to my perfect super soldier boyfriends fuck each other stupid. Steve had put a cock ring on me and filled all my lovely holes full, and to make good things, even better he tied a bullet vibe to my cock head and held on to the remote. It was the most glorious punishment. I have never come so hard from toys in all my life. I am drained now, and he knows it. I wanted nothing more than a nap and a night in. I was so wrong I needed this, wants are nice but even nicer is having a dom who knows what my body and heart needs!

My dearest Dom thought we needed to have ‘public time’ after an interviewee thought to try to put their hands on Bucky during the interview. I think Steve needs this more than we do but gotta love Biology. Even though we are this tired all it takes Steve giving us the simplest of orders to keep us going. I love him, we love him, and there is something hot and raw about allowing that basic primal instinct take over our actions. Letting us play on our biology like we are now. Hot, sweaty, covered in our Dom’s marks. Happy and needy god he takes the perfect care of us both and we want the world to see it.  
\-----------------   
However back to the beginning of the night, we are in our new collars, shiny metal ones, ones that cannot be broken, or removed without the bio lock. Mine has two stars on it one white, Steve’s star, one red Bucky’s star. Only their thumbs can unlock mine. We made it so we could not take off our own gear, per Bucky’s request. 

Bucky’s is a gold base metal with a white star in the middle ringed in red. Only Steve or I can unlock his. We are also in the masks Steve brought with him. He loves these particular ones. They are small silver web masks, we got them to match each other and now we are perfect pair of subs for a perfect Dom. The masks cover the forehead and bridge of our noses, hanging down just above our mouths there are clear eye holes but they are held tight with a clasp to the back. I have no other face covering or cosmetics, but Steve likes Bucky in his black paint (eyeliner lol but Buck will call it paint) under the mask He says it makes his eyes look like clear ocean glass. 

“Perfection” Steve says as we finish getting ready to leave our room. “Almost” He grabs us both by the back of the collars, and shoves us over the bed face down. He ran his two large hands up our asses. I whine It upsets me to think I missed something he wanted. That I was not perfect for him.

“It’s ok sugar. Relax I just think I may need to fill your pretty asses up before the show. I know how good you’re going to be for me tonight. Right my sexy, wonderful, perfect, toys? ” He was being sweet but it was a dark tone in his voice. His Dom side was showing so clearly. We both love the praise and I know how fast being good gets Bucky off. Buck’s eyes are already glossing over. He is smiling and happy. 

“We will be sir yes!” I offer fast, but Sir swats my ass with a loud thunk, and then leans over and kisses the hand print.

“Because I know you are both going to be perfect for me, I am going to give you a choice first and then a reward for making the right choice. Bucky I brought your paddle, and Tony your heavy flogger. I am going to beat you both on the cross tonight and you know what you did to earn the lashes. I can’t do it at the same time. Well I could I guess but the stage is not set up with two crosses. So! I need you two chose who is getting their ass tanned first.” I look to Bucky and wink. He smiles and nods.

“I’ll go first sir, if it pleases you.” I offer I love the feeling of my flogger but it won’t make me cum like Bucky’s paddle does him. It just warms me up makes me want to serve my Dom more, it does its job so well. Steve knows how fast it turns me into greedy needy cock slut. Not that I would ever say that shit out loud but it’s true and everyone in this room knows it. 

“You want to let him go first Buck?” Sirs voice was a question like we were making the wrong choice. He nods. Bucky knows my body as well as Steve. Bucky knows see in his hard dick just sitting there begging to be sucked as Steve tears up my body with the flogger will make me a drooling crying mess. It will make a better show and it will achieve Steve’s goals of showing the club how good of a Dom he is. “Yes sir. I think he would listen better; after his ass was as red as his collar.”

“Ok my sweet boys, I like your choice but you didn’t think the choice would be that easy did you?” I hear the click of the lube and risk turning my head to see what he is doing. He has the large vibrating anal plug pulled out of the bag he brought. He sets it between us so he can tease us with seeing but not having it, he also sets our 2 cock rings. I groan.

“I am going to fill up the one who is not getting spanked with this big, huge, heavy toy, and I am going to do it on stage nice and slow, so everyone there knows who your ass belongs to as you beg me to stop. Then I am going to make you sit on it until I'm done with the other. If I don’t like what I am getting from either of you I will turn the vibe on High, and add more lashes to the person on the cross.” He smiles. “Any questions?” 

“No sir” we say again in unison. He slowly slicks his fingers and runs them around Bucky’s ass. Bucky bites his lip to keep quiet. The one thing I don’t envy is having to be reopened though out the night. He heals too fast, Steve never seems to mind but I am glad my ass is not that tight.

“Tony… get yourself ready for your ring quickly.” He is growling at me and I reach down between my legs and start slowly stroking myself, root to tip. It does not take more than a few strokes to get me so fucking hard I am shaking. He has 2 fingers in Bucky now, and our other sub is whining and trying not to rock back on to the thick callused hand in his ass. He is failing wonderfully. He wants it…God he wants it so badly. I love to see Bucky wanting things, taking things for himself. It’s rare even now but still FUCK so Fucking hot!   
“STOP.IT SUB” He swats Bucky hard on one side of his ass. He Yowls loudly but stills. Steve adds a third finger. Then grabs the cock ring for Buck and slides it down his hard length and locks it into place. Bucky is breathing hard and sobs as Steve pulls free of his ass. 

“That better baby? I know you were acting out cause I did not have your gear on you. Its ok…” He pets Bucky’s hair “I know baby it’s hard to be good on your own… and” Steve coos at him in a false sweet tone “I’ll forgive you eventually, but for now” He grabs Buck hard by the hair kisses him harshly and pushes him down “on your fucking knees Winter” James dropped like a stone and looked up as Steve eyes glazed over.

Steve quickly looks at me with my hard as stone dick in my hand and sheepish ‘look what I did for you’ grin on my face. He gives me a wicked grin. “You want to go first today pet?” I nod to him and keep sliding my hand slowly so slowly over my dick. I can feel my mind buzzing he looks so pleased. I bite my lower lip a bit to keep quiet as he talks “Tell me… Why?”

“Sir I want to be good for you, so fucking good. I want the whole world to see how well you care for us.” Steve smiles at me again but his eyes are going dark.  
“and you think you need to go first for that to happen?” He is trying to box me in to a corner he wants to know why we chose me, without a word to each other.   
“No not at all sir.. but. I… I know the feel of you flogging me, seeing bu… Winter sitting on that huge toy will make me begging and crying out so fast. It will be good for..” I let out a stuttered breath as I run my hand over my cockhead. I want to say the show, and I was thinking that to begin with but it dawns on me fuck them; I want it to be good for Him.  
“for?...” He asks raising an eye brow stepping into my space with the ring he picked up from the bed. He ghosts his hand over mine but does not stop my maddingly slow glide. I can’t think to answer him. Fuck!

“You” Buck answers from his seat on the floor. “Sir you love it when we are a begging, drooling, sloppy mess. Tears running down our faces begging to be filled and used.” Yep that did it. I see the switch flip on in Steve, we are sooo going to get it. If he was demanding before Bucky just threw him over. I am not sure Buck has ever seen him this way I know I never have but I am hungry for it.   
“You know me so well” He looks down to Winter on the floor and smiles “Such as good boy for me.” 

He reaches up across grabs my collar with a hard yank and kisses me quickly then pulls away just as fast. He then pulls my head hard to one side and bites down hard just behind my ear on my neck. I yell, hell it hurts so wonderfully. It’s going to leave a perfect mark of his teeth. I love marks he knows it. Normally we leave them to where they are not seen ONLY because of the job we do. But fuck this I don’t give two fucks. He does it again lower down just below the first so there is no way to hide them.

I hear Bucky squirm from where he is knelling. “Bend your happy ass over the bed and pull your ass cheeks open for me. NOW!” I scramble fast to do as I’m told. He looks down to Winter “Why are you so fidgety Baby? You were being so good. Tell me what do you need Sub?” Winter looks to me at my neck and back to Sir and pulls his lower lip into his mouth with a whine. Sir follows his gaze and smiles. “Oh! I see! You want your own marks huh baby… Is that it? You don’t gotta act out darlin’ tell me what you want.” He kneels and Winter beams a smile at him grabs his hair close to the scalp and pulls to expose his throat. Ghosting a teasing breath over his neck right above the collar. “You know this won’t last the night and I am truly sorry baby” Sir bites down and I can hear his jaw pop as he does. He holds on for a moment and then lets go and licks the bite. Winter gasps and pants as he is held firm and torn into. He can see me spread out on the bed looking over my shoulder at them. 

Sir makes to pull away from him “Please sir… one more pleeease” even b ent over the bed with my ass held open for both of them to see, I am grinning like a fool when I hear Sir moan at Winters’ plea. I hear Winter scream as Sir bites hard into the same spot, I think I smell a bit of blood. I know for the marks to even last the scene it takes a lot of force and it must be done over and over again. More reasons not to envy Bucky.   
“There Winter that is your last request for the night. Be good and I will renew it again later!” He stands up looks right at me, kicks my legs to spread them wider. “Soo good for me pet. Just lay there for a minuet” I hear his zipper drop and the lube click again. He slicks his dick up and slams it into me. “You’re going on that stage pumped full of my cum” He bottoms out and groans. “Leaking out of your ass as I beat you.” Oh, fucking Fuck this feels so good I want that so much. Show them! remind them I am kept, I am claimed. He gabs my hair to pull me harder back on him. 

“Yes.. Sir.. My siirr…please!” I am whining and begging. He growls at me as I moan shoving harder I know it’s going to hurt for days I'm not going to walk strait. “oh fuck pleaseeese Sir.”

“Shut your mouth just.. let. Me. Take. what is mine in quiet.” He orders using his hips to punctuate his demand and I damn near break my jaw to stay silent. It is hard for me he knows it, but this too is a test. Have I learned to listen to him? And I don’t want that damn blindfold so.. Ya I learned. “Good Pet sooo good, and still tight. I can fix that, that big plug will fit nice and snug in here when Im’ done.” He fucks hard and brutal not trying to get me off, just using me to get himself off. Like I am a tool for him and nothing more. 

“Fuck that’s it Oh fuck come one back up on me come on… Sub give it a little hug come on. Work that pretty ass hole for me.” I clench up and relax in a rhythm around him with my hole. “Such a cock slut for me. God soo good Tony” I bight back a moan and stifle the want to talk back to him. To beg him to fucking destroy me. I can feel his pace falter He is close to climax. I push back on him a bit and tighten up holding onto him as he falls over filling my ass. Sir stills as he cums and pets down my sides. “So good Pet, you did so good. You kept quiet for me I am so proud of you” He pulls out and walks away to the bag I stay where he put me, cock hard as a rock and drooling precum. 

“Up both of you!” I stand a wobbly dripping mess, but stand, so does Winter. He smiles at me as Sir tucks himself back into his pants. He has the matching leashes in his hand and smiles at us as we lower our heads and look at the floor. 

“Good” He clips them to the collars, and places his leather mask on face it is attached with an adhesive I designed for it. Covers his eyes and around his cheeks. It leaves his eyebrows uncovered and his nose just the bridge covered. It flairs slightly at the eyes. He wraps our leashes around his hand and without a word heads for the door. Pulling us along with him. Its show time…


	2. A public claiming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked, collard, and ringed we are taken from our warm safe room down the cool dark corridors of the club and into the main room. Steve has us on a short leash, we are no more than two steps behind him and we were ordered to look at the floor. He is fully dressed in tight, oh so tight, black jeans, and a white button down dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. There is a low hum of people talking, but no music. Odd, I hate quiet, and what the hell do I pay that DJ for if he is not playing anything? I can’t risk a look up as we walk, but I notice music is not the only sound missing, there are no beatings, moaning or any other goings on in the club. There is however the hum of voices the club is crowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this too long to get out! I did not expect to get so busy. Please forgive me for the delay! But YA 7500 words of pure porn!!! Let me know what you think!

Naked, collard, and ringed we are taken from our warm safe room down the cool dark corridors of the club and into the main room. Steve has us on a short leash, we are no more than two steps behind him and we were ordered to look at the floor. He is fully dressed in tight, oh so tight, black jeans, and a white button down dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. There is a low hum of people talking, but no music. Odd, I hate quiet, and what the hell do I pay that DJ for if he is not playing anything? I can’t risk a look up as we walk, but I notice music is not the only sound missing, there are no beatings, moaning or any other goings on in the club. There is however the hum of voices the club is crowed. 

I look to Bucky quickly and he just shrugs he knows something is up too. I finally understand as we breech the main room. The stage is lit up and the people are sitting in tables watching waiting. Steve has set up a proper show. The back rooms are empty and dark from what I can see looking at the ground. The stage is set up against one wall, you can exit the stage from either side. The wall behind it has a large mounted selection of play toys, there is a large saint Andrews cross slightly to the left of center. The right side of the stage has a two-tiered table made to kneel at and bend over with various restraint points on it. 

Steve leads us to the stage as the crowd erupts in applause. I take a quick look up, it’s a full house with only one small table in the from center stage unoccupied. I would not be odd for that table to be empty. That is normally our reserved table but if we are going to be onstage why would it not be taken. I feel a tug of the leash hard. It pulls me back to where I am. “PET!” I scramble to look down and follow. Steve tuts at me as we walk. Fuck my stomach drops I have already fucked up! 

Sir pulls us to the long bench and leans us both over draping our leashes to dangle to the ground. He walks to center stage and smiles to the group. “Good evening dear friends I wish I could say I am glad to be here tonight; you see it was going to be a calm night, nothing special. It is for you a good night to bring out your pets, your Doms, your lovers. We had no planned show and though we love when you choose to take the stage here. We also love the calm nights, me and my Boys. Don’t we my lovelies?” We both look up to him and nod. “Such good boys.” 

He winks at us and turns back to the crowd. “We are lucky here we have a sanctuary; to be who we want when we want. There is no judgement or even risk of people finding out our forbidden passions. Our patron sees to everything he keeps us safe. This is his forbidden passion this place.” Ha-ha inside joke most people have no clue who he is talking about. “It is not easy to find a staff needed for both normal club requirements and the pros he brings in to keep our desires privet. A lot of the staff here are also as perverse as we are and are screened within an inch of their life. What most of you don’t know is that patron is also my Sub. He goes to great means to keep it quiet, and normally I agree with him.” His voice deepens “But tonight we had a problem.” My head jerks up as he outs me! What the fuck how could he after all the talks of safety and anonymity that we don’t have everywhere else. I feel my heart racing. 

“I know I know he is mad that I said anything to you, but I am his Dom and I have to protect what is mine.” He growls looking at us “Tonight, here is this room, is an interviewee, he came in looking for work. He said he came looking for a place to call home. Like many of us he had different cravings, and there is no shame in that, but what he did do is try to push his designation on to one of mine. He thought that because my sub runs our home away from home, because he is not weak and hiding behind Dom that he was unclaimed they were unclaimed. He was very very wrong.” 

He stepped back over to us, standing behind us as he kept talking. He is running his hands over our backs and asses that where in the air for his display. “many of you know the three of us from this club, we are fun and enjoy much of your company. You are respectful and in turn are respected and to be fair to him, this Dom apologized for his assumptions, begged to be given a chance to make it up to us.” He tapped my left leg and I spread it wider knowing that is what he wanted. He did the same to Winter on the right so our legs where spread wide, and two that were near each other were touching. 

“It dawned on me that although he broke rules of social etiquette, it was not his fault alone. He did not know my boys were claimed. Yes, they were in collars, like all subs are supposed to be. It was not the boys fault either they were here; they should have been safe, and yes” He smacked my ass hard and I yelped “They disobeyed me and were alone with this Dom; when I told them to have someone else there. It is not their fault either.” 

He smacks Winter Just as hard and that show off grunts but says nothing else. “The fault is mine, you see I have never needed to show off what is mine. I have never needed to lay claim to what is mine in public before. I always expected that people would respect the visual signs when a Sub is claimed. I figure that needs to change, tonight.” 

He walks around the front of the bench and gathers up the two leashes in his right hand and pulls us up to kneeling then to sanding. We are walked to the very front of the stage naked other than our masks collars and rings. “Kneel” We are both graceful and quick to follow our directive. “these are mine, and I will have no Dom here put their hands on what is mine!” He is almost spitting out the words. I have never heard Sir like this. “If you see them and they don’t touch you, don’t think them rude, or ill mannered. It is my directive.” He pets the top of my head. It has never been my rule and it’s not in my contract to avoid touching of anyone. He knows this is not practical, and I am almost seething under my skin. I won’t stop him here but we must talk about this. “As for the Dom in question, I had him removed from the club this morning, and asked him to come back tonight for this show. I am going to give him a chance right now, if he wants a home, if he is truly sorry he can come to the table here our table and sit, watch the show and submit to me after for public remuneration of my choice.” 

Winter and I look up slightly to the table, there is no movement in the crowed. The minuets tick on and Sir is waiting. “Ok I gues…” as he starts to talk. We hear the chair pull out and someone sits down. I know Steve is smiling. “Good Choice. So now for my show.” 

He pulls me up by my leash and leaves Winter kneeling. We walk to the cross on the stage it is a large metal thing bolted to a spinning platform on the ground. He fastens my hands and ankles to the cross facing the metal. Checking the restraints for tightness and makes me wiggle my fingers and toes. He then unbolts the platform and spins it around so I am at 90 degrees to the audience. I jerk with the movement He walks to where I am facing Smiles at me kissing my forehead softly. Then his whole posture changes, his grin turns feral. “You will hold nothing back Pet I want to hear you scream and see you wiggle. You will beg me to keep going until I am done with you or you can take no more. Are we clear?” 

Oh, fuck yes we are clear! He means to break me here in front of all these people! “Yes Sir crystal clear”

“You will keep your eyes on Winter once his is in place and will not look away are we clear?” I nod knowing he won’t accept that answer. Mostly ‘cause I am a little shit, he raises and eyebrow and me and hums. I know it’s a warning. “Are you ok pet?”

He always asks before we start “Yes sir. Please. Please punish me” He looks at my face for a long moment then leaves me to hang there as he goes to Winter.

He pulls Winter up by the leash “I gave you two a choice tonight, did I not?” 

“Yes” Winter does not like the public eye as much as I do. He will put on a show for Sir’s enjoyment like the one with 13 but that was not for the public. It was for us, others just happened to be able to watch if they wanted. He did not speak then much then either. Sir won’t take us just nodding he demands an answer if we are able.

“I asked you who would go first with their punishment. And you both decided to let Pet go first?” He was forcing Winter into the spot light. This was like the blindfold was for me earlier his own personal hell. 

 

“Yes sir” He was being very quiet. “We wanted it to be good for you, He is stronger than I am He won’t… It will be a better show.” I feel gut punched. I am by no means stronger then Winter! What the baby Jesus is he talkin’ about. I will beg faster, I will scream faster, but no I won’t cum from this. But we are wearing rings he’s not cumming either. 

“I see.” He nods as if he is just hearing this the first time! That jack ass we told him this in the room! “Ok go to the bench and bend over. Face up so the crowd can see me fill this pretty ass up.” He swats winters ass as he turns from the stage center back to the bench. Sir comes back to my face, “how are we doing pet you are being so good for me right now.” I smile at him thrust my hips a bit and wiggle my eyebrows. I am happy as a confused clam. We have a lot to talk about after this but I am good for now. He leans in and grabs my hair pulling me into a fierce kiss. “Good boy so good. Watch as I start to take our boy apart. Then I will give you what you need.” I moan loudly and nod. Fuck I love this. He spins me back 180 degrees so we will be facing each other.

Sir walks back to the center stage and looks to the crowd and to the Dom sitting at our table. “I hope you all enjoy the show.” The club darkens beyond the stage and those lights dim to a deep plum tint. I would worry about safety, but Sir has super soldier eyes, he can see clearly and my eyes are adjusting quickly. This is for Winters comfort I know, some level of hiding.

Sir walks back to the bench “Spread your arms out lay them palms down on the bench and spread these wonderful thighs for me.” This will be harder for Winter, a stress position of his arms and neck. He does as he is told, and sir walks to the table near the wall getting the plug he brought with him and some lube. He approaches Winter calmly and sets the items near his head. Sir pulls his arms out wider and flattens his shoulders to the bench gently, “Good baby soo very good, stay put” He gently raised his head up a bit farther. “there you go just watch Pet for me huh? Make sure he is still being good while I get this your greedy little hole.” Winter does not move just locks eyes with me and smiles “I want him to hear you Winter, help me take him apart. You know what your pleasure does to our boy. Do not lower your head or move your arms. I know I don’t have to warn you, but you will not like it if you move.” 

“As you wish” He grins at me. My eyes go wide he did not just use that on our DOM! Did the Winter fucking soldier just use a princess bride quip! He winks at me. FUCK he has my number and he knows it. 

Sir gets the lube and a glove, normally we don’t use the nitrite gloves but we are on stage and there is no place for him to clean up between play and punishment. He slicks up his fingers while looking right at me over winters bent form. He uses one hand to pull winter’s ass up high, and slowly slides two fingers into him, mostly making sure he has not healed too much to take the toy. I see Winter’s eyes roll back and a loud breath escape him. Sir slides another finger and rubs down winters staining back. “Fuck, Pet god this feels so good” He is still as a stone but I see Sir start to pump his hand in and out of Winters body, and a loud moan comes quickly. “Sir please… Ohoh there god… There please” Sir has not taken his eyes off me. I am stepping from leg to leg and canting my hips. 

“See sugar you have such an effect on him.” Sir picks up the toy and pulls his hand free of winter, as winter whines at the loss. “Oh honey” Sir coos at him again. “don’t worry you won’t be empty for long… but first ask me nicely to fill your pretty ass up. Show these pretty people what I do for you that no one can but me” His command is back in his voice he knows Bucky loves it but hates the pet names.

At first, He whines and wiggles a bit putting his ass up presenting it for Sir, trying to get him to not make him do this. Sir just pops his ass with his hand and says again. “Words Winter! Now!”

“Sirr please plug my ass up, make me take it. Please sir show them I am owned, that you love me and will always take care of me. Please sir. Please!!” His voice gets higher toward the end of it “Sir please. Let me be good for you!”

“Good boy very good. Pet do you think he earned it? This big vibrating toy should I give him what he wants?” He is lubing up the toy as he is talking. I Nod

“Oh, fuck yes he has Sir please I want to see it so much I bet he can’t take it all it soo very large. His hole is so tight” I know Steve would prep him well enough to take it all but I can’t help but gode him. I see Winter glare at me. I wink back take me apart my ass! 

Sir sets the tip of the toy to Winter’s hole. “is he right? It is larger at the base then my cock can you take this all? It’s so heavy; going to tear that ass hole apart. When I am done with this I am going to take you back home and just fuck right into you. You are going to be so loose. Tell me you want that, tell me you will beg me for it.” He is growling now as he slides the tip of the toy into him.

“You know I will sir I want anything that pleases you. Sir want you to spread me wide open so you can fuck my ass like a cunt. Just slide in please sir. I can take it.” He keeps his eyes on me. 

“Winter are you ok?” Sir checks in before going too much farther.

“Yes Green” He whispers, we do use colors from time to time, mostly in this kind of situation where clear lines of communication are needed. “Please sir…” The toy is pushed in farther and he gasps a bit. I know it is nowhere near the point of it being to big yet He is enjoying it. “Pet god it feels soo god damn good. I can’t wait to feel it fully seated. Oh fuck… Christ ya that sir please more Fuck more” He whimpers as the toy is pushed in more and pulled back out. His neck is shaking form holding the position a bit, I have seen him hold still for hours mostly on missions. Sir pushes it in a bit harder than Winter is expecting and he grunts.

“Aww MY poor baby did that surprise you. Should I stop?” Sir is not going to and Winter knows better than to ask. God forbid he ask Sir might shove that thing in, in one slow push just to do it. Winter can take it, it would take some adjusting after before he could move but he has taken larger. “I'm sorry Winter I could not hear you…” He leans close to his subs face, pretending winter spoke, he knows damn well he didn’t. “Well If you’re going to be so quiet Ill assume you are not ok and stop… maybe you need to Cool off…” 

“NO Noo please I’m ok I'm green sir please!” He jerks his head back farther and flattens out more. “Please not the ice I'm sorry.”

“See all I needed was you to talk to me.” He pulls the toy out and shoves it back in slower this time but deeper. It takes a few more pushes to get it to its widest point. I can see Winter sweating and panting. It may be hurting him a bit, but he is such a pain slut he won’t complain. “Gorgeous, so perfect. Should we show them how pretty your hole is all stretched out this wide?” Winter may not be able to answer at the moment. He seems glassy eyed and moaning a bit as Sir works it in and out to the brink of its width and then to a narrower spot. “Winter.. answer me.” It was a growling warning.

“Yeese show them please show them.” yep he is fucked. The bench he is on does not spin he will have to stand to get down, I see what sir is doing. He is being mean I love it, but winter has not caught on yet. I raise my eyebrows at him He seems to be looking past me as he licks his lips. 

“Ok baby stand up.” That is when it dawns on him its going to have to go in and be pulled back out to the wide spotlight again to show the crowed. He does not move at first. Sir helps him. Grabs him by his hair and yanks him to his knees on the bench. Winter breaths as if he was gut punched as the toy slips in. I see his cock jump as I just know the toy grazes his prostate. “There we go I know you needed help didn’t you Sub. I know you wanted to be good for me, it was your body, right?”

“siiir” He is slurring a bit. Fuck we have not even started the punishments anyhow. He runs his hand over his lower abdomen as if he could feel the toy in his body. I have had that toy in me and I swear you can feel it like he is trying to now. I can see how it bulges out a bit. 

“Go on go to the center and bend over. Show them your puffy little hole.” It humiliating and I see the faintest of blushes creep over Winters face. He slowly gets off the kneeling bench and waddles to the stage center. Fuck its hot he is off balance with the weight of it I have never seen him wobble when he walks. He spreads his legs wide to compensate for the weight in his ass and looks at me. He then bends back over to show the crowd. Sir walks to his side running an hand though his hair and bends down to look him in the face. “are you ok baby?” Winter drops his head a bit and then looks back up to our Dom and nods adding a smile. “ok we are almost done with you then its Pets turn. Your being so perfect for me baby.” The smile widens and the dusting of red deepens.

Sir stands back up and faces the crowd running his hands over Winters ass “Pull these wide for me” Winter does as he is told and Sir reaches in and tugs on the toy. It causes the sub to moan loudly “That’s it, Good just a bit more I want them to see how far your stretched for me. Deep Breath” He Gasps in as the toy is pulled to the widest point just on the ring of his ass. Winter is still looking at me he is gasping and blinking tears away. I can see his cock hanging between his legs and its drooling precum as Sir rocks the toy into and out of his ass. There is a hint of pain as its pulled completely lose form him he hisses. Sir steps away from him completely, and holds the toy up, letting the crowd see it and Winter’s hole gaping trying to close around nothing and failing. “Tell me, sub, do you want it back?”

“Please” He sobs nodding his head and widening his legs.

“Is that all I get, a please, for giving you what you want? What you need? Maybe I don’t understand, tell me Sub, what do you want? Let all these kind wonderful people hear how well I care for you. Let me spoil you, all you have to do is ask for it.” He is tormenting Bucky and Bucky is loving it. 

“Fuck! sir please fill my ass back up! I Miss the burn of it, I want to sit on that fat toy and watch you destroy him. Please sir I'm begging you. I feel so empty without something in my ass please!” I see his tears roll down his red face but he has not looked away from me yet. He does lick his lips as he sees my body responding to him. Sir steps back to our boy and lovingly stokes over his back and legs. Kissing the crest of each cheek. 

“See that wasn’t so hard was it? I knew you needed it baby, and I will always be the one who gives you what you need. The only Dom who does! Always. You are mine.” He slowly slides the toy back into Winter being careful not to hurt him. After the toy is fit back into place he slowly stands Winter upright and makes him turn to face the crowd, to show them how wreck he is. I sneak a look at that Dom. He is sitting there at our table watching face covered in a mask but I know its him, and he is not alone. Sir stands behind his sub and slowly jerks Winters cock, almost whispering “Tell them Winter, who can touch this perfect cock?”

“You sir,” Winter thrusts into his Doms hand “and pet. We are only…yours” He shutters as Sir jerks his wrist at the end of Winter’s cock. 

“Good, go sit at Pets feet on the other side of the cross. I want you to see how he responds to you as I take him a part, I want him begging for this splendid mouth of yours.” Yep I'm fucked, and happily so. I'm going to be a bigger drooling mess than he is. It is hot to see him walking with his body hitching every other step. I know that toy is a painful pull down on his ass hole. He does not kneel but sits legs out so they are strait out from his body and tucked under mine but not in sirs way. The whole of his lower body on the turntable platform I am on. 

Sir comes back to me and lays his hand on the small of my back “are you ready Pet?” He runs his hands then length of my back and over my ass. “Remember I am not going do anything until you ask me to, then I will only keep going if you beg me to. If you need me to stop I want to hear you tell me you need out. Tapping out will make it Winters turn and you will get plugged up the way he is now” I nod and Smile. “if you need to safe out I won’t be mad but I'm not going to be easy either, you know what I'm capable of and I trust you will use it if needed” 

“Sir punish me, please, I did something wrong and need to be reminded. I will tell you if I'm hurt or need out, I promise, but I need you to take me apart, and put me back together like only YOU are allowed.” He groans, I love that I know exactly how to push his buttons. He wanted me to ask, to beg and submit. I will always give him what he wants. I lower my head and push out my ass asking for what I want and whimper a bit.

I heard him pick up the flogger and something else he walks back around the platform. “Winter I want you rocking back on the toy while I'm punishing Pet. You’re not to stop unless you have to, to avoid cumming or you need out. Is that clear?”

“Oh, God yes Sir clear” He starts small rolls of his hip and keeps my dick in his sights looking up between me and it. “I love you” He mouths as I smile back down at him. He is licking his lips and eyeing my cock like it’s a treat he has to earn. “ditto” I mouth back then I feel the small vibrations on the platform though my bare feet. The remote to the plug was the other thing Sir has, and he turned on the Vibe function to low, Winter jumps a bit. It distracts me from where Sir is as I feel the first swing him my ass. I yelp, almost forgetting my words. 

“Again, sir please!” He lands a second hit with the flogger over the same patch of skin, on the crest of my ass. “Fuck ya again!” I moan loudly. He is swinging harder than he has with me in the past. It hurts but not too badly. There is not another blow following “Don’t stop mother of god again please!” a volley of blows follow along my ass from the very top to just under my ass cheeks. I am moaning and starting to sob. He stops.

“No.. Noo Sir please fuck don’t… Again. Harder!” I see why he stopped winter has stopped rocking and I feel the floors vibration pick up. There is a loud squawk from the larger sub on the floor. He lurches forward to get off the wooden floor for some relief. 

“Winter you’re not movin’,” He growls and winter grunts his poor cock is leaking and his sifting causes it to slap his stomach. “Do you need a minuet?”

“Nope…” He goes back to rocking. The cheeky little fuck.

The next swing from Sir hits the shoulder of my right side and I lunge forward thrusting my hips nearly hit Winter in the face with my dick and scream. It is hard and just what I asked for. “You said harder pet, are we regretting it now?” I thought he would swing again, but again he waits for me to find my voice. I can’t go under if I have to ask him for each blow. 

“No… Sir.. Please I need you to take me… again.” I know asking him to continue without me beggin’ for it will do no good yet. I still have words, I need to be smart about this. The blow lands on my other side just a bit too hard it clears my head as I scream out “2 more sir again!” I hear the swoosh of the tails and he lands then one on each side. My mind is starting to retreat, I'm not going to have words much longer. 

I have to find a way to keep him going without them, but then the vibe goes up I can hear it now. I am guessing Winter halted his movements. “Winter please tell him. make him … Help me! Sir again!” The next blow is across the small of my back and I jump as much as I can I feel the tears start in my eyes, the pain is so intense it may make me cum, why had sir been so gentle before? The next blow lands as I hear Winter call out for me, and sir listens to him. He is watching my face, making sure I'm ok before calling out again. The blows don’t stop I nod after each. It is getting almost numb and I feel the heat of my back all over my body I am making a mess on winters legs from the precum dripping from me. As the next blow I feel the skin on my back pull up I have to be bleeding at this point, and it’s too much I need out. I shake my head, another blow lands near the same wound I try to pull away from the swing it is no use I am held.

“Sir Stop, he is out. Red.” I am floating, So warm so happy. I feel Steve behind me calling to me softly and undoing the crosses restraints. His skin is warm and his body feel so solid pressed into mine. I know he is talking to me but fuck if I know what he is saying its soft and loving, I slump back into his arms for a moment and he lets me. Kissing my neck and softly rubbing my chest and abdomen. Its sore just above my cock, my body wants to cum so badly its reacting. I am pulled softly back by the feeling of tightness in my gut, I still have to sit through Winters punishment and I need to be plugged. I am sluggish from this I did not expect Steve to go so hard. I feel so good right now. I feel so right safe in their care. 

I can hear his words now. “You did good sugar, so good for me, we are almost done. Can you keep going or are you red baby?” I can’t answer yet I'm honestly not sure I shrug “Please tell me Pet.” I just now recall Winter saying red, but he is still sitting on the floor and the vibe is still on I can feel it. There is a water bottle being pressed to my lips and a soft warm towel on my arms. He called red for me to get me out. 

“Yellow..” I almost moan as I push back to test how hurt I am. Yep he is going to be mad. I let him go so far, I tense up at the slightest touch. “I ..want.. need.. to but. this but I…” Fuck I can’t even give a full god damn thought!!

“It’s ok pet let’s get you leaned over the bench, huh your back is pretty tore up and your ass ain’t much better.” We walk back to the bench and he helps me kneel over it. “There you go stay put here ok I'm going to get winter ready, he kisses my lips softly and runs his hands though my hair “You were perfect by the way just what I wanted. You always are. If you need me you call out ok?” I nod I can’t seem to get out more than a monosyllabic response. He hands me the bottle of water “just stay here ok. Breath and relax I’ll be right back.”

He helps winter to his feet and they walk back to the bench, “Winter I'm going to take the plug out and put you up on the cross, and because Pet was so very good I'm going to give him a treat. I'm taking off your cock ring, you will cum all over his pretty chest and face while I beat you, and you will do it as many times as you can.” I feel winters hand warp around mine as he leaned back over the bench we are just like how we started the night. I want to suck his cock so badly while he is beaten I want to be active in taking him apart.

“Sir I want…” I am going to get this out god damn it. 

“Yes pet? What do you want” He knows what I want damn it. 

“Let me suck him please!” Winter gasps as the toy is pulled free and Sir is cleaning it behind us. “I want to ring him out.” Yep there went my last two brain cells. I'm coming up more and getting more clear headed, my back is on fire and my cock if fucking purple with need. 

“Hmmm” I hear sir from behind us. “I love you are such a cock slut Pet, but I'm worried you won’t be able to be good for me. I will have to leave your ring on if I let you do that. I was going to take it off.” I sob I want to cum so almost as badly as I need Winters cock… Winter squeezes my hand. “it’s ok you know he won’t last long our little pain slut. When it’s over I'm going to take you back to our rooms and fuck you stupid can you hold out of me?”

“yess” I sob as I feel his fingers opening my ass up a bit. I push back a bit trying to hurry him up. He swats lightly my ass. 

“SUB! You have been sooo god damn good don’t start that now!” He pushes the toy in hard no teasing or talking I moan obscenely and then jump as it opens me up so wide so fast. “You wanted it and I gave it to you, now go stand at the center of the stage so off the pretty marks I laid over your ass and back.” He slowly takes the towel away and helps me to my feet. God the toy sits right on my hole. I have to clench up to keep it in. Gravity threatens to rip it out of me. Now I see why winter was walking funny, This thing has to weight more than a pound and the way its seated. I stand at the crowd and turn, there is a slight gasp then I bend over to show them all the toy. I am watching Winters face as he sees my humiliation, as I saw his.

“Reach back yourself and pull it into and out of you, I want them to see you too Pet, let them see you be good for me.” I do as I am told pulling it out to the tip and fucking myself with it. I stop only after I feel the vibe come on. I know that’s my que to go sit as Winter had.

I scoot right up to winters cock and give it a small lick he groans “oh oh Mary mother of god Pet do it again.” There is no asking for it for winter in his voice it is a clear demand. Sir goes picks up the paddle walks back to us. I am licking around the ring that still holds winter back, and up the to the head of his dick he is already thrusting. Poor sub, but I have not forgotten he wanted to see me destroyed tonight I'm just returning the favor. 

“Sit back pet.” Sir takes the ring off and sets it aside. “I will let you have his cock but only when he warns us before he comes. He misses a warning you are done until the scene is over. You will be allowed to swallow him down, and you can only stop when I say.” I nod quickly and lick my lips ‘love you’ I mouth ‘ditto’ he answers. Sir steps back to start his swing. “Winter are you ready?” He nods. “Pet Rock on the toy like a good boy for me.” I start my rocking and the tip hits my prostate just a bit. I jerk up into nothing. Yep still boned!

I hear the first swing land on his ass same place as my first hit, but the blows come hard and fast. You can hear the wood creek under each heavy hand. “Sir Oh fuck sir I'm goona Pet please” I rock forward and suck the tip of him as he cums hard, another blow hits high on his back as he screams out. I keep sucking and licking as his orgasm subsides but I don’t stop. There are three more strikes and Winter is trying to pull away as the over sensitivity is getting to him I follow him “please Pet stop please I. can’t you gotta stop.” 

“You know he won’t till I tell him to Winter, ask me nice,” He is swinging again. I slow down on the sucking and just hold him and suckle a bit never letting him out of my mouth, but every swing he pushes back into me. 

“Sir Please let him stop Christ sir Please!” He is torn I know that feeling too well. I grind back on the toy in my ass as sir turns it up.

“Pet let go.” I let him fall out of my mouth but give more lick before I do. “you sneaky shit!” He pushes the vibe up higher for my playful disobedience. 

“Oh, fuck sir no! stop please turn it down..” I'm jumping around This ring may not hold me long at this rate. “Sir please I’ll be bad if you don’t oh oh” He hears the wine higher and higher in my throat. I hear the blow land again harder under Winters ass and it thrusts him up onto his toes. The vibe does not slow, its building slowly but I refuse to be bad I screw my eyes shut, and start thinking about unsexy things, but then I hear it again the next hit is harder it lands high on his back. 

“Sir fuck” Slam again wood hitting skin, “Oh god… fucjk pet I… I'm goin please!” another hit. I can’t if I get him in my mouth again it will end me. “Please! Pet I.. need please!” the vibe slows to almost nothing and I open my eyes to see sir swing again. I only just get to winter before he goes off, and he again tries to pull away, he is so sensitive. He is mewing and jerking to get both away and deeper I keep sucking sir has not told me to stop. 

“Winter, “ I feel his weight press into the cross “Check in baby I can’t keep doin’ this if you are too far under” I suck gently but he is not moving just making abortive thrusts and then whimpering and jerking back, his head is hung weightless between his shoulders. “Pet?” He can’t see winters face, I look up pulling off of him and see his eyes are glass and he is not tracking my movement. “Red Sir”

Sir slowly turns to the crowd “that is our show tonight lovelies” there is a loud applause as the lights god down. “Pet can you take the toy our while I get him down? I'm sorry to ask but..”

“No sir its ok I have it.” I work the toy out of my ass, it still burns a bit to remove it but it’s all good. I hear the release of the chains from the cross and sir is doing for Buck what he did for me. I fetch the warm towels and water for Him and gather up our toys. It hurts to bend and I'm sure I have broken skin but right now I need him to get Bucky into a safe enough place to walk. My dick is hard enough to pop off and we are still in public. I stand at the edge of the stage head bowed holding our things waiting for my boys. I'm still in my head just waiting the cool air of the club making my back burn more and more. 

I glance to the club as people are spreading out to other edges talking softly. The DJ starts playing soft thrumming beats, nothing jarring. The Dom and his guest stay seated. It takes a few minutes to get Bucky up safely, but I am starting to get cold, and shaky. 

I’m not going to say anything Buck when down fast and with his past he is the slower to come back. I see two things happen at once, well hear and see. The other Dom sees my shaking, and turns to his guest and whispers, and my two boys turn and look at me, and are on their feet and to me in a heartbeat. Why I have no clue. 

Touching, kissing, reassuring me. I'm lifted up and carried off stage. “Tony! You should have told me, why didn’t you tell me baby I won’t have you drop ever you need to tell me if you’re not ok.” he was upset why is he upset I'm ok. Shaking and cold but fuck I’m naked. Sir should not be upset. 

“I'm sorry I don’t.. why are you mad. I waited, I was good?” I’m on the verge of tears I'm hurting and cold and hard still. Why am I hard so hard. ‘I wasn’t good?’ I think. I’m sure I fucked up somewhere. I try to think back? Did I not take care of them? Was I too needy. I cling to Steve “I will be better I'm sorry!”

“No Doll you were perfect did everything Sir asked. Breath we are almost in our rooms.” Steve is rubbing my arms as he carries me to the club room and lays me down face first carful as anything and wraps the covers over me. I feel the mask taken off and someone is holding me as the tears start. I know what this is.. wait, shit am I ... I am dropping. Fuck! 

Ok its ok I should have warned them I was cold. Damn it. I tense up. I feel kisses on my forehead and collarbones. “Tony relax Steve is going to get the aloe and I'm going to remove the ring ok. Keep breathing. You’re ok we have you. Look at me.” I look up at Bucky his eyes are so fierce and drowing in worry. He is holding me and a water bottle in his hand. We are under the blanket “Hay there is my best guy, you’re ok we got you right here. Need some water?” I shake my head. “Steve I am going to take off his ring ok?”

“Please do, I'm just getting some food and a washcloth for his back. Let him cum if he needs too Buck”

“hmmm so good for him you were perfect,” I feel the ring pulled free and I sob

“pllleease” I rock into the air “Need it please… Buckkky” I grind against his hip seeking the friction I need.

“Go ahead sir said I could get you off” I feel his hand around my dick and that is all it took I came hard and embarrassingly quickly and the world went white.

I came to with a knock at our door….”Who the fuck is that” I hear Steve ask as he gets up from behind me where he is aloeing and washing my wounds. I look up and see none of us are in masks or clothes. 

“Hay good lookin how are you feelin?” Bucky smiles at me still wrapped around me. I look confused still “No worries you had us scared, you started dropping Stevie was taking too long bringing me back up. I'm sorry it’s my fault.” I shake my head

“No one’s fault, got cold. Should have said.” Yep I’m so smooth so I give a dopey grin.

Steve grabs his mask and pulls lose the curtain from the end of the bed to help conceal us. He opens the door. “what do you want?”

“it’s that other Dom” Bucky says to me “the one who warned us you were dropping. I swear I am going to kill him one day” Bucky says to me. He means it, he never jokes about killing. “not today but soon” I whimper and pull him closer.

“No not today” I hear Steve mimic Bucks words “I will take care of you tomorrow. Noon. Here. Alone! And yes he is fine and no concern of yours. Come back tomorrow!” I fade back out with Bucky wrapped around me and Sir taking care of this jack ass. I'm safe happy and loved. We will deal with other drama tomorrow as Steve promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story will deal with the pain in the ass Dom I have it started I'm hoping for chapter one late this week. But don't hold me too it too much
> 
> Remember feed your author Comments and KUDOs make us happy!

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this is short and sweet but I am working on the club scene it is giving me some bit of hell. I may have it up tomorrow, but don’t hold me to it. This is a should be a two parter, but I might add a 3rd I am not sure I want to deal with the dom from my last story but have not worked it in yet. Ideas, or comments as to what you enjoy would be great! I love the interactions!
> 
> Please remember always feed your Author Kudos and comments we live on them!!!


End file.
